


Love in a Wonderful World

by AudreyGhirga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Dates, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga
Summary: You help Miu build her newest invention, but somewhere along the line she falls for you.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Love in a Wonderful World

~~Saturday, 11AM~~

Hey, y/n! What the fuck are you doing?! Give me that screwdriver! 

_You hand Miu a screwdriver._

_Jeez, you're wasting my fucking time!_

_..._ This is Miu Iruma, she's a prodigy born with a talent for inventing things. As for yourself? I guess you could say you're her assistant.

Hey fuckface, you gonna keep staring at my boobs the entire time? Bring me a glass of water, already.

 _You do as she says_. 

Hmph, I guess you're good for one thing, at least. You always do what I tell you to do without question, are you into me or something?~

... 

What?! Don't t-tell me...you really are...?!

Hahaha! Dream on, you could never imagine landing a big-boobed hottie like me!

... 

Tch, why do I have to kiss someone like you?! 

... 

Aaaahhh!! Fine, just q-quit staring at me like that!

 _She reluctantly gives you a soft kiss on the cheek_.

... 

What do you w-want now? I already kissed your lonely ass!

 _You gently pat Miu's hair_.

Heeee!! S-Stop, or I'll sue you for sexual h-harassment!

 _Despite her protests, she actually really liked it but doesn't want to admit it_.

So what?! I liked it just a little...that doesn't mean I'm into you, or anything!

...

Okay, fine...

 **I love you**! 

There, I said it! Are you happy?!

 _You smile at her and give her a big hug_.

Heeeee!! Why...do you like me so much?! I'm always so mean to you! Don't tell me you're a masochist?!

 _You just laugh at her remark and pet her hair once more_. 

... 

_She actually smiles and wraps her arm around your body._

You know, you're not so bad either...you're pretty cute... 

Do youuuu...wanna go on a date...?

 _You nod and she smiles excitedly_.

Then you better get ready! I'll take you on the best fucking date you'll ever have!

~~Saturday, 3PM~~

 _You arrive at the park with Miu, the two of you sit under a tree away from public eyes_. 

Heh, great spot I chose, isn't it? We could do it right now and no one would know!~

... 

Heeeee!!! I was just k-kidding, jeez...

Anyways! Help me lay this down. We're having a picnic!

 _Miu takes out a blanket she brought with her, you set the blanket down along with the snacks and drinks_. 

You haven't had lunch, right? Well you don't need to worry. Because I, the great Miu Iruma, prepared it for you! You better be happy!

 _You smile at her and she blushes a little_. 

_The two of you lie down on the ground and start eating, sharing a couple of laughs_.

Phew, I'm full! That food was fuckin' great! Since it was made by me, of course!

... 

What? You already want dessert?! Was my f-food not good e-enough for you?

... 

Oh, I get it...

_She takes out some chocolates she brought with her._

You tryna be all romantic, huh? You want to feed me one, huh?

... 

Of-fuckin'-course you do, who doesn't want to do that with me?

Well then, put it in my mouth!

 _Following Miu's commands you take a piece of the chocolates and feed it to her, causing her face to immediately go beet-red_. 

Heeee!! What are you t-thinking?! I didn't think you'd a-actually do that...

 _She's a blushing mess at this point which makes for a really adorable sight_. 

Jeez, you're so...!

You're so cute! I love it when you smile, when you pet me, when you feed me...I love you so fucking much!

 _in a plot twist, she's the one to give the hug this time, even giving you a kiss on the cheek_. 

H-Hey, would you mind if we...cuddled? 

_Miu buries her face into your chest, her beautiful blonde hair dangling from it, you can't help but smile and pet her lovingly._

I...I love you, I really, really love you, y/n! 

~~THE END~~


End file.
